


AI to the Rescue

by shanachie



Series: Walk o Shame (Christmas 2017) [8]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: A character in an awkward situation but nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: It’s Walk o Shame time for someone…Prompt:One of the characters is still wearing the clothes from the night before.





	AI to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
>  **Author's Note:** I decided to do something a little different for my Christmas stories this year. I wrote in varying fandoms (chosen by the giftees) on the theme of “Walk of Shame”. I had a lot of fun with these. And tinhutlady was awesome with editing and commenting on _all_ of them, even the fandoms she didn’t know! Hope you enjoy!

“Johnny. Johnny. Johnny. Johnny.” With each repetition of the name, the voice got a little louder until it finally permeated the sleeping man’s consciousness.

“What, Lucy?” he mumbled, not bothering to turn over.

“Dutch did not return last night,” the AI responded.

“She’s a big girl,” Johnny pointed out. “I’m sure she’s fine.” He flopped his head back down onto the pillow.

“Johnny.,” the AI’s voice broke through his attempt to fall back asleep. “ _You_ did not return last night.”

“What?” That news succeeded in waking him up a bit more, but still not enough to get him out of the bed he was laying in.

“You have not returned to me, Johnny,” Lucy explained patiently, but with a slight edge to her voice.

“I’m _in bed_ , Luce,” came the immediate reply. “And I’m talking to you.”

“You are not in _your_ bed. And your comms are still active.”

Johnny flailed around for a minute before tagging the comm behind his ear. He groaned as he rolled over in bed. “What did I drink last night?” he wondered aloud.

“If you return to the ship, I can scan you and inform you exactly what you drank, but from past experience I would say more than you should have.”

“Damn it, Lucy, I love you, but there are boundaries. And I thought I turned the comms off.”

“You did not,” she replied. “Will you return to the ship? I’m concerned for you and Dutch.”

“Yeah. Just…” Johnny hauled himself into a sitting position, looking around the room. “Where am I?”

“Approximately 1.2 klicks from my present position,” she answered promptly.

“Approximately?” Johnny asked as he grabbed his boots and shoved his feet into them. “Do I need to recalibrate your sensors?”

“I am always willing to have your attention, Johnny.”

“It’s a promise.” He finished dressing and headed for the door. “Did you scan for Dutch’s comm?”

“She has disengaged it which means I cannot scan for her.”

“Okay. Give me the coordinates where you last had her.”

A moment later, Lucy reported back with the coordinates and Johnny headed in the direction. The coordinates led him to what appeared at first glance to be a hotel, but as he approached he realized the men and women loitering outside were sexors. It wasn’t the type of place he expected the find Dutch.

“Lucy, has Dutch’s comm come back online?”

“No, Johnny.”

“Okay, I’m going in. Monitor me.”

As he mounted the steps, some of the sexors called out to him, trying to entice him to stop and chat with them. Johnny smiled in response, waving off their comments, and continuing inside.

The girl at the desk looked up, a welcoming smile gracing her face. “What can I do for you, handsome?”

Johnny leaned on the desk, smiling at her in response. “I’m looking for my partner.”

“Well, I’m happy to help with that,” she answered. “Are you looking for a specific partner? Or will anyone do?”

“I’m looking for someone specific. Is there any chance a dark haired woman came in last night?”

“Well, we may have had a couple of dark haired…”

“Jaqobis.” The familiar voice came from above and behind him, causing Johnny to spin around and stare up at her. 

“Dutch!” he exclaimed.

“What are you doing here, Jaqobis?”

“You took your comm offline. Lucy couldn’t locate you. We were worried.”

“You ever think I wanted some alone time?”

“If you wanted alone time, you would have said something and not worried Lucy.”

Dutch studied him for a minute. “Well, it’s done now.” Her gaze seemed to take in his disarrayed clothes. “And why are you wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday?”

“How can you tell? And you’re one to talk. You’re wearing the same thing, too.”

“Johnny,” Lucy’s voice broke in. “Did you find Dutch?”

“Yeah, Luce. She’s fine.” With his eyes on Dutch, he added, “We’ll be headed back to you soon.”

Dutch reached up, triggering her comm. “I’m fine, Lucy. We’re headed back.”

“So why a sexor palace?” Johnny asked as they headed out.

“I wanted to get some information, but it didn’t pan out.” She smirked at him. “And what were _you_ doing last night?”

“Drinking apparently.” He winced as his comm pinged. “Sounds like we’ve got a new warrant.”

“Lucy, prep for takeoff,” Dutch said. “We’ve got work to do.”

“Yes, Dutch.”


End file.
